theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Daffy Duck
Daffy Dumas Duck (also known by Sheldon, Idiot Eyes, or Armando) is an animated cartoon character produced by Warner Bros. Animation. He has appeared in cartoon series such as Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies, where he usually has been depicted as a rival and occasional best friend of Bugs Bunny. Origin Daffy first appeared on April 17, 1937 in "Porky's Duck Hunt", directed by Tex Avery and animated by Bob Clampett. The cartoon is a standard hunter/prey pairing for which Leon Schlesinger's studio was famous, but Daffy (barely more than an unnamed bit player in this short) was something new to moviegoers: an assertive, completely unrestrained, combative protagonist. Bob later recalled: "At that time, audiences weren't accustomed to seeing a cartoon character do these things. And so, when it hit the theaters it was an explosion. People would leave the theaters talking about this daffy duck." This early Daffy is less anthropomorphic and resembles a "normal" duck, being short and pudgy, with stubby legs and a beak. The only aspects of the character that have remained consistent through the years are his voice (provided by Mel Blanc) and his black feathers with a white neck ring. Mel's voice for Daffy at one point held the world record for the longest voice-acting of one animated character by his original voice actor: 52 years, just barely breaking the previous record that had been set by Clarence Nash, the original voice actor of Donald Duck who voiced the character for 51 years from 1934 until 1985. Both actors have since been surpassed by June Foray, who voiced Rocky the Flying Squirrel from Rocky and Bullwinkle for 55 years, from his debut in 1959 to 2014. The origin of Daffy's voice is a matter of some debate. One often-repeated "official" story is that it was modeled after producer Schlesinger's tendency to lisp. However, in Mel Blanc's autobiography, That's Not All, Folks!, he contradicts that conventional belief, writing, "It seemed to me that such an extended mandible would hinder his speech, particularly on words containing an s sound. Thus 'despicable' became 'dethpicable.'" In "The Scarlet Pumpernickel" (1950), Daffy has a middle name, Dumas, as the screenwriter of a swashbuckling script, a nod to Alexandre Dumas. Also, in the Baby Looney Tunes episode "The Tattletale", Granny addresses Daffy as "Daffy Horacio Tiberius Duck." In The Looney Tunes Show (2011), the joke middle names "Armando" and "Sheldon" are used. Daffy's slobbery, exaggerated lisp was developed over time, and it is barely noticeable in the early cartoons. In "Daffy Duck & Egghead," Daffy does not lisp at all except in the separately drawn set-piece of Daffy singing "The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down" in which just a slight lisp can be heard. In Looney Tunes: Back in Action, Daffy is put under a more sympathetic light where he feels underappreciated alongside his envy of Bugs' popularity, which gets him fired. He goes on an adventure with DJ to battle The ACME Company and save DJ's father, but his real purpose of coming is to get the Blue Monkey diamond. On Sora's Team (coming soon....) Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Heroes Category:Ducks Category:Sora's Team Category:Key Pirates Category:Pirates Category:Wanted by the Marines Category:Crazy characters Category:Animals Category:Martial Artists Category:Hot-heads Category:Musicians Category:Idiots Category:Lovers Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Protagonists Category:Main Members Category:Main Protagonists Category:Males Category:Looney Tunes characters Category:Zeno's Friends Category:Sin of Greed